03:30
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ia terbangun pagi itu, melirik ke arah jam weker di atas meja tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya terbangun di pagi buta. A MikuLen Fanfiction for IVFA periode III: Mimpi. Mind to RnR minna-san?


Disclaimer: Vocaloids' owned by Crypton and Yamaha and another companies which related to it. I ain't gain any profit from using the characters for my fanfictions. Hanya sebuah fic kecil yang saya buat untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendam saja /hoy/

For IVFA periode III event: Mimpi

Warning: typos yang nyelip di sana sini ( saya memang hobi nebarin typos /plak ) serta kegajean lain yang ada di fic ini.

Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

.

.

.

'_Len-kun …'_

'_Len-kun?'_

'_Leeeen-kuuunn~'_

_._

03:30 a.m

Manik mata _cerulean_-nya terbuka detik itu juga. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar berwarna putih di atas kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram ujung selimut yang menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis.

Suara aneh itu lagi. Suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya akhir-akhir ini. Suara yang tiap malam menghantui tiap kali ia memejamkan mata. Suara yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu familiar baginya.

Len mengacak rambutnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terasa penat. Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan.

Tubuhnya kini tengkurap. Tangannya dengan mudah meraih jam weker yang berada di sisi meja tidur, sementara tangannya yang lain menyingkap selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya, menampilkan tubuh tegap berkulit putih pucat yang tertutup kaus oblong tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan _boxers _berwarna biru lembut garis-garis putih.

03:31 a.m, 24 Maret 2013, kira-kira itulah yang tertera di jam wekernya. Mulut lelaki itu terbuka sebentar, mengeluarkan kuap yang sempat tertahan. Jam itu kembali ia letakkan di meja tidur. Kedua bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari ponselnya yang tak ada di sana.

Namun ia tak habis akal. Ia lalu membuka lemari pada meja tidurnya. Benar saja, sebuah ponsel berlayar lebar berwarna kuning cerah tergolek tak berdaya di dalam sana. lelaki itu lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menutup kembali lemari kecil tersebut.

Tangannya yang lain mengacak asal rambut berwarna _blonde_-nya yang memang sudah acak-acakan karena belum disisir. Ia pegang sejenak ujung rambutnya yang kini sudah panjang sampai menutupi leher, lalu lehernya ia gerakkan ke kanan dan kiri, menimbulkan suara 'krek' kecil akibat tulang lehernya yang sebelumnya kaku kini mulai melemas.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah layar ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak sedikit lebar melihat ikon berupa gambar surat di depan layar _touchscreen _ponselnya, serta nama yang tertera di bawah ikon tersebut.

'_Miku-chan'_

Buru-buru ia buka pesan singkat itu. Raut kegembiraan nampak jelas di wajahnya menggantikan wajah lusuh baru bangun tidur yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajah ketika membaca isi pesannya.

'_Len-kun, nanti kita bertemu di taman ya jam 10! Oyasumi!~'_

Len mencubit pipinya, dan merasakan nyeri setelahnya. Pesan ini bukan mimpi!

Pasti pesan ini ia kirim semalam saat aku ketiduran, batin lelaki bernama Len Kagamine itu sembari tersenyum senang. Kini ia kembali menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang, pandangannya terarah lurus ke atas langit-langit dengan ponsel di depan wajahnya.

Senyum tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya tatkala ponsel yang sebelumnya berada ditangan kini tergeletak di atas meja tidur, pun saat kedua matanya kembali terpejam. Bunga tidur kembali membawanya terlena dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

_**03:30**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

.

Bola mata _cerulean _itu kembali terbuka. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, kepalanya tertoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup tirai berwarna kuning lembut. Mata kanannya sedikit menyipit terkena sinar mentari yang menyusup di balik kain tipis tersebut.

Dengan sebelah tangannya ia buka tirai itu, mengundang lebih banyak sinar mentari masuk ke dalam kamarnya di balik celah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

'Aneh, setauku semalam jendela kamar kututup rapat.' Batin Len bingung.

Namun tidak mau ambil pusing, lelaki _blonde _itu memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap. Ia pun melirik ke arah jam wekernya, dan kepanikan seketika muncul dalam benaknya.

09:17

Sial, aku terlambat!―Jerit Len frustasi dalam hatinya. Buru-buru ia sambar handuk yang tergantung di sisi pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya, dan langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi itu ketika sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara _shower _terdengar di sana.

.

.

Kedua kaki yang terbungkus _sneakers_ berwarna kuning hitam itu sedaritadi tak berhenti berpacu. Terdengar suara engahan pendek putus-putus yang keluar dari mulut si lelaki _blonde _yang sekali-sekali melirik ke arah jam digital yang melirik tangannya. Ia berlari lebih cepat setelah itu.

10:07 a.m

Benar-benar, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa telat di hari kencannya dengan gadis manis yang baru ia pacari beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal hari ini adalah hari kencan pertama mereka, tapi kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? Kenapa bisa ia lupa menyalakan alarm dan bangun telat? Padahal biasanya ia adalah _morning person._

"Ukh, sial!" gerutu Len dengan nafas terengah. Kembali ia melirik jam tangannya, kini ia telah terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Namun beruntung baginya, jalanan kali ini tidak terlalu ramai sehingga ia dapat berlari dengan lebih mudah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari melewati gang kecil agar lebih cepat sampai.

Dan tak sampai lima menit, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna _teal_. Kedua bola mata _cerulean_-nya terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati orang yang dicari ternyata berada di sana. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas, tangannya yang bebas melambai ke atas.

"Miku-_chan!"_

Sosok yang dipanggil Miku itu menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu langsung berlari kecil ke arah sang kekasih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Len-_kun!"_

Miku hari itu amatlah manis. Rambutnya yang biasa ia kuncir dua kini ia ikat sanggul kebelakang dengan agak berantakan. Tubuh mungil gadis itu terbungkus kaus berwarna _teal _garis-garis putih dengan celana pendek berwarna senada, serta sepasang _flatshoes _berwarna _teal _dengan mutiara-mutiara kecil yang membungkus kakinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku bangun kesiangan." Ujar Len sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gadis itu justru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru datang kok."

"Ooh."

Sepasang anak manusia yang nampak malu-malu itu terdiam sesaat. Sampai akhirnya tangan si lelaki terulur ke arah si gadis. Wajahnya yang memerah memandang ke arah lain.

"Ayo jalan. Hari sudah semakin siang."

Gadis itu sejenak memandangi uluran tangan si lelaki. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit karena terkejut, dengan rona merah yang entah sejak kapan menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tembam. Ia nampaknya ragu, namun akhirnya tangannya yang kurus meraih uluran tangan itu. Bola mata seindah batu _turquoise_-nya berbinar senang.

"Y-Ya!" ujar gadis bernama Miku itu dengan agak tergagap, namun dari nada bicaranya jelas gadis itu terdengar amatlah senang.

Len dan Miku pun kemudian beranjak dari sana untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terdiam, masing-masing nampaknya sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sementara Miku menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang meremas ujung kausnya karena gugup.

Len melirik sebentar ke arah sang kekasih yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sebentar manik _cerulean-_nya melihat ke arah lain, sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Miku-_chan, _kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Miku tersentak karena kaget. Pandangannya langsung teralihkan ke arah Len, namun belum sampai lima detik kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu kita harus kemana?"

Len menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung. Jujur, selama ini ia belum pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis, punya pacar pun tidak. Jadi kalau sekarang ditanya seperti ini, ia merasa buntu; tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya ini.

Masalahnya, Len tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis berambut _teal _tersebut.

Len menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandangi awan-awan yang beriringan menghiasi angkasa biru. Lalu kepalanya kembali teralihkan kepada si gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nngh, kau maunya kemana, Miku-_chan? _Aku tidak tahu harus kemana." Ujar Len akhirnya. Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Len. Bola mata _turquoise_-nya yang bulat dan besar memandang lelaki _blonde _itu lekat-lekat.

"Boleh kita kemana saja?"

Len menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena melihat wajah manis Miku dari jarak dekat. Senyum langsung menghiasi wajah Miku ketika melihat anggukan kepala kekasihnya.

"Sungguh?"

Len kembali menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa dapat berkata-kata. Dan tanpa dapat sanggup Len cegah, Miku kini telah menggenggam tangannya dan menyeret lelaki itu pergi. Bola mata _cerulean _Len terbelalak kaget, namun ia membiarkan Miku menariknya dengan penuh semangat. Senyum kini terukir pada wajah tampannya.

.

.

"Kebun binatang?"

Len menatap pintu masuk berukuran raksasa tak jauh di depannya dengan nafas yang agak terengah. Ia dan Miku memutuskan untuk berlari, tidak naik bus ataupun taksi. Dan berlari nonstop tentu saja menguras tenaga lelaki itu. Len pun melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu antusias, wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat lelah. Lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya mendapati perbandingan tenaganya dan tenaga Miku.

Aku tidak tahu Miku sekuat ini―batinnya.

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Len. Senyum tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya.

"Iya! Aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

Len memiringkan kepalanya bingung; bingung karena gadis itu mengatakan tak pernah ke kebun binatang sebelumnya.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Benarkah?" tanya Len kemudian. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dengan tatapan yang mengarah lurus ke arah pintu masuk kebun binatang di depannya. Len melirik ke arah tangan Miku yang berada pada sisi tubuhnya. Lelaki_ blonde_ itu menggenggam tangan itu dan menarik Miku masuk tanpa sekalipun menatap sang kekasih yang berada di belakang.

Miku menatap bingung ke arah tangannya yang dipegang oleh Len. Namun kata-kata Len pada detik berikutnya sukses membuat senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya, serta rona-rona merah pada kedua pipinya yang tembam.

"Ayo masuk."

Walau samar, iris _turquoise _Miku dapat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi kedua telinga Len. Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar.

"Hu um!"

.

.

Mereka berdua mengelilingi seluruh penjuru kebun binatang hari itu. Dari sektor hewan mamalia, burung-burung langka, reptil-reptil, sampai ke tempat hewan _nocturnal―_yang tentu saja mereka tidak dapat melihat aktivitas hewan-hewan tersebut karena hari masih siang. Len dan Miku pun menggunakan sepeda untuk mengelilingi kebun binatang yang amat luas itu, karena mereka sudah tidak sanggup berjalan dan bersepeda adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berkeliling seharian ini.

Dan tak terasa hari sudah sore. Mentari semakin merendah, suara ciap-ciap burung pun terdengar mengiringi sang surya yang sebentar lagi kembali ke dalam peraduannya. Len dan Miku berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan pulang.

Len sesekali melirik ke arah Miku yang sedaritadi tak kunjung berhenti tersenyum. Rasa hangat kembali merasuki rongga-rongga dadanya melihat senyum hangat sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Len, membuat lelaki itu terkejut dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Miku pun tersenyum semakin lebar. Pegangannya pada tangan kekasihnya mengerat.

"Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, Len-_kun. Arigatou!"_

Semilir angin senja berhembus lembut, menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Miku maupun Len. Len memandangi Miku dalam diam, begitu juga Miku. Perlahan, tangannya yang bebas memegangi sisi wajah Miku, lalu mengelusnya dengan penuh sayang. Len membalas senyum Miku.

"Terima kasih juga karena telah membuat hariku semakin menyenangkan, Miku-_chan."_

Sejenak Miku terpaku mendengar perkataan Len, sebelum akhirnya ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan memegangi tangan Len yang berada pada sisi wajahnya.

"Hariku juga menyenangkan berkatmu, Len-_kun."_

Angin kembali berhembus, dan kali ini cukup kencang hingga melepaskan ikatan rambut yang sebelumnya melilit gulungan rambut Miku. Len yang melihatnya langsung bergegas mengambil ikatan rambut yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Miku yang mengatakan tidak perlu memungut benda itu.

Len pun mengambil ikatan berwarna _teal _garis-garis putih yang tergeletak itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah truk kini berada di depannya dengan laju yang bisa dikatakan cepat.

Jeritan terdengar setelah itu, beriringan dengan klakson mobil yang menderu kencang. Dan detik demi detik saat itu serasa berjalan begitu lambat.

Dan pada detik berikutnya tubuh Len terpelanting ke samping jalan. Kepalanya membentur sisi trotoar dengan cukup keras, membuat darah keluar dari sisi kepalanya yang terluka. Pandangannya yang memburam kini tertuju pada tengah jalan. Bola mata _cerulean_-nya terbelalak.

Di sana, terbaring tubuh sang kekasih yang kini bermandikan darah, serta segerombol manusia yang tidak ia kenal mengerubuni tubuhnya dan tubuh Miku.

Ia ingin menjerit, namun tak bisa, seakan kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Pandangannya semakin menggelap.

Tidak! Miku!

_MIKUUUUUUUUUUU!_

.

.

"MIKUUUUUUUU!"

Bola mata _cerulean_-nya terbelalak lebar. Pandangannya terarah pada langit-langit berwarna putih, kemudian ke arah mesin pengukur detak jantung pada sisi tempat tidurnya. Sebelah matanya menyipit karena merasakan nyeri ketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping.

Bunyi mesin pengukur detak jantung itu berbunyi pelan, beriringan dengan suara air yang berada dalam kantung infus. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat Len merasa sedikit mabuk menciumnya. Udara kamar itu pun seakan menusuk kulitnya yang hanya terbungkus piyama rumah sakit yang tipis serta selimut tebal. Len menarik selimut itu hingga sebatas leher.

Sesosok gadis berambut _blonde _di sampingnya kini terbangun karena merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya. Bola mata _cerulean-_nya yang sebelumnya terbuka setengah kini terbelalak lebar melihat sosok yang telah terbangun di sampingnya.

"Ya ampun kau sudah bangun Len?! _Yokatta_!" tanpa babibu gadis _blonde _itu langsung bangun dan menerjang Len ke dalam pelukan, membuat Len berteriak kesakitan.

"S-Sakit, Rin! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

Gadis bernama Rin itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk pada kursi di sisi ranjang. Gadis itu menghela nafas, sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tidak ingat kau mengalami kecelakaan?"

Bola mata _cerulean _Len mengerjap pelan-pelan. Kecelakaan? Ah ia ingat. Saat itu ia ingin mengambil ikat rambut Miku, namun saat itu truk tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana dan melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Namun saat ia kira ia akan tertabrak, Miku mendorong tubuhnya ke sisi jalan dan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri untuk ditabrak truk tersebut ...

Sepasang manik mata Len langsung terbelalak. Len menarik tangan Rin yang berada pada sisi ranjangnya.

"Miku dimana?!"

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Len menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Ti-Tidak … Jangan bilang kalau Miku―"

Mati.

Len langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi dari ruangannya, tak peduli dengan jeritan Rin yang menggema dari dalam kamarnya, maupun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena mencabut paksa selang infus yang tertancap pada tangannya, ataupun darah yang menetes sedikit-sedikit dari bekas selang infus serta rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya yang terbalut perban serta sekujur tubuhnya yang luka-luka. Ia terus berjalan, tidak ia pedulikan tatapan keheranan para pasien dan suster yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Tak peduli ia harus terjatuh beberapa kali karena kakinya berdenyut sakit, ataupun rasa pening bagaikan dipukul-pukul dengan palu yang merayapi kepalanya. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, seiring dengan nafasnya yang terengah karena lelah.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Kamar mayat. Tanpa ragu Len membuka pintu depannya. Alisnya menyerngit mencium bau disinfektan serta formalin yang memenuhi ruangan berisikan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa di sana.

Tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan sosok yang cari―manik _cerulean_-nya melihat seuntaian berwarna _turquoise _yang menjuntai di atas ranjang mayat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia pun berjalan menuju ranjang itu dengan langkah yang tertatih. Nafasnya putus-putus seiring dengan dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak.

Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di sisi ranjang itu. Dengan agak ragu, ia buka kain penutup tubuh itu.

Dan bukan main terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang wajahnya tak berbentuk lagi di sana. Kecantikan yang sebelumnya selalu ia lihat kini tergantikan oleh daging-daging yang terbuka di sana sini serta warna biru yang menghiasinya. Terlihat goresan besar pada leher gadis itu, serta warna hitam pada sisi luka yang terbuka itu.

Dan kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar, menampilkan rongga yang kosong sebelah serta sebelah mata lain yang korneanya sudah rusak parah.

Kedua kakinya melemas. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari sana. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara seperti orang sedang muntah. Keringat dingin bercucuran pada wajah dan lehernya, tubuhnya semakin lemas karena lelah.

Batinnya menjerit ketakutan. Tidak, itu bukanlah Miku yang ia tahu. Tidak, Mikunya tidak seperti itu.

Mikunya selalu cantik dan bercahaya, bukannya hancur dan mengerikan seperti itu.

Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menipis tanpa sempat ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Bola matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar mayat tersebut.

.

.

"Miku …"

'Len-_kun~'_

"Miku?"

'_Leeeeen-kuuunn~'_

"Miku …?"

'_Len-kun, aku di sini …'_

"Kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

Gelap, hal itulah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat pertama kali ia membuka mata. Len pun kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Len kemudian mendekap tubuhnya yang terasa begitu dingin tiba-tiba. Bulu romannya meremang tatkala suara itu kembali terdengar.

'_Len-kun, aku di sini. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku?'_

Len menolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari. Namun nihil, ia hanya menemukan warna hitam sepanjang mata memandang.

"Kau dimana Miku?!" jerit Len. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari. Tangannya menggenggam ujung piyamanya dengan gugup.

Bulu romannya kembali berdiri ketika udara yang begitu dingin berhembus mengenai sisi lehernya. Len buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di sana berdiri sosok gadis itu, kekasihnya. Namun gadis itu terlihat amatlah mengenaskan. Kulit-kulit wajahnya mengelupas, memperlihatkan daging-daging serta tengkorak di baliknya. Manik mata gadis itu tinggal sebelahnya saja.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuat luka yang berada pada sisi lehernya menganga lebar karena terbuka. Bola mata Len terbelalak lebar, mulutnya yang terngaga sedaritadi tak dapat tertutup saking takutnya.

Gadis itu semakin mendekat, dan entah kenapa Len tidak dapat menjauh dari sosok itu. Kakinya seperti di Lem sehingga tidak bisa diangkat.

Gadis itu tersenyum, begitu lebar hingga sudut-sudut bibirnya robek hingga mendekati telinga. Tangannya yang berdarah-darah menjangkau sisi wajah Len.

"Aku di sini, Len-_kun."_

Bola mata _cerulean _Len terbelalak semakin lebar melihat tangan yang hanya terbungkus daging sedikit-sedikit itu semakin mendekati wajahnya. Jeritan tak kuasa tertahankan.

"AAAAARGGGGHHHH!"

.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!"

Tubuhnya terangkat hingga membuatnya berada dalam posisi terduduk. Suara deru nafasnya terdengar begitu keras, menutupi suara detik jam pada jam weker digitalnya. Dadanya naik turun karena terengah, sekujur tubuhnya basah karena berkeringat, serta kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram sprei ranjangnya dengan begitu kuat.

Len meraba tubuhnya sendiri, tak ada luka di sana. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada jendelanya yang tak tertutup gorden, memperlihatkan langit gelap tanpa bintang serta bulan yang tertutup awan-awan hitam.

Ia ternyata hanya bermimpi.

Desahan nafas kelegaan keluar dari mulutnya. Len pun meraih jam weker yang berada pada sisi ranjangnya.

03:31 a.m , 24 Maret 2013

_24 Maret 2013_

Bola mata itu terbelalak melihat tanggal yang tertera pada layar jam wekernya. Keringat dingin kembali membasahi sisi wajahnya yang dingin dan basah karena keringat. Ia cubit pipinya dengan kuat lalu berjengit nyeri setelahnya.

Ini bukan mimpi?!

Ia masih teringat ia saat itu terbangun pada tanggal 24 Maret. Dan saat itu ia jelas mencubit pipinya dan merasakan nyeri saat memastikan pesan dari Miku bukanlah mimpi.

Tunggu, Miku?

_Krieeeeeettttt_

Suara derit yang memekakkan telinga terdengar sesaat setelah nama itu melintas dalam pikirannya. Dan suara itu semakin mengencang saat Len tak kunjung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela kamarnya―benda yang menimbulkan suara itu. Len menelan ludahnya tegang, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan jam weker yang terpegang ditangannya.

Bola matanya, untuk kesekian kalinya kembali terbelalak.

Di luar jendela kamarnya berdiri sesosok gadis berambut _teal _dikuncir duanya dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di depan kaca. Penampilan gadis itu persis dalam mimpinya, namun kali ini ia dapat melihat bercak kemerahan pada sekujur wajah gadis itu, serta kini hidungnya dapat mencium bau busuk yang pastinya berasal dari tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga ke dekat telinga, menampilkan kepada Len gigi-gigi serta tulang rahang gadis _teal _itu. Gadis itu menjauhkan tangannya dari kaca jendela, meninggalkan bekas berupa telapak tangan berwarna merah darah.

"Len-kun, ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu."

Mulut Len yang terbuka kini bergetar saking takutnya. Jam yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya kini terjatuh di atas ranjangnya.

Jeritan terdengar setelah itu.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

Horrornya fail! Fail! *menjerit frustasi*

Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis horor, nggh jadi harap maklum ya kalo ini masih abal ;;;A;;; aku sendiri ngetik ini mual2 sendiri karena aku emng ga kuat sama yg uda berhubungan sama daging-tulang-darah berceceran hohoho /masodetected/ /ditendang/

Semoga fic ini sesuai sama temanya ._. sbenarnya aku mau bkin fic romance hurt gitu tapi entah kenapa malah jadi horor abal gini. Padahal bkin fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya U-Kiss 0330 yg romantis abis itu loh :v /alasan kenapa judul fic ini 0330

mind to review? Konkrit dan saran sangat diterima kok, flame juga boleh /hoy/ tapi flame scr pintar ya /emanglupinter?

See you on another story~ ayo teman2 ikutan IVFA juga dong /promosi

Jaa matta ne~


End file.
